


Young Mother

by Anonymous



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ML/DC Crossover, Mom Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mominette AU, Other, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ladybug comes to Washington to find out why her magic is in America. She discovers in Cadmus that her magic is nestled in the Superboy clone, who is only 16 weeks old! Enraged by Cadmus’ abuse of her child and also furious with Superman’s rejection, she takes matters into her own hands. Except the League still wants to keep her son close.Superheroes mix with ancient god magic…. You do the math.
Comments: 103
Kudos: 1028
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. Independence day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone’s Waiting For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064587) by [ShivaVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/pseuds/ShivaVixen). 



> Mominette AU with DC crossover. Read some of this on Tumblr and Someone's waiting for you. Liked the idea and my imagination went wild. This is a first crossover for me so I hope it turns out alright. Please leave Kudos if you like it. And comment down below!
> 
> Note: I do not own Young Justice or Miraculous Ladybug. This is purely my imagination.

Multibug flew around Washington on the back of one of the Kwamis. She and the tiny gods focused their senses to pinpoint the magic signature.

  
As the guardian of the Miraculous, she had first sensed this magic signature roughly five months ago, give or take a few days.

  
She had been retired as a superhero for the last five years, since the defeat of Hawkmoth and Mayura. After that battle was over, she thought she would never need to use a Miraculous again. But fate, as unfair as it was, decided that she would.

  
As Marinette, or better known: MDC, she had sensed the birth and growth of something with her magic. Her Ladybug magic to be precise.

  
At first, it was small, but then it grew rapidly, unnaturally so. Marinette grew concerned after the fourth month and decided to launch her own investigation.

  
Which lead to Marinette coming to one of Jagged Stone’s concerts two weeks ago. And that leads to her cover-up excuse to stay: ‘America is just so full of interesting things. There are so many designs I can make with this kind of inspiration’ is what she said.

  
It was partly true, America did give her inspiration and she did have a lot of designs drawn out, it just was not the main reason for her stay.

  
As Guardian of the Miraculous, she needed to know what had caused her Ladybug magic to pop up in America as it did. The kwamis agreed that the matter could not be ignored as Miraculous magic was no laughing matter. They insisted on helping because the kwamis claimed the magic felt artificially made, and that did not mean good things for them.

  
Marinette unified Tikki and Mullo to become Multibug and with the kwamis help they were combing through Washington for the source of the strange Miraculous magic. It was still day time but as long as Multibug and the kwamis avoided the cameras and hovered over the city they would not be seen.

  
“Bug, I hate to tell you, but I don’t think any of us are gonna be able to find that magic if we don’t search lower,” Plagg said.

  
Multibug shook her head as she leaned over Plagg’s shoulder, “It may be close to dusk, but it’s also Independence Day, in Washington no less. You might be safe from all cameras but I’m not. If we search too low I’ll be spotted. We need to find the magic discreetly and that will be difficult if a video of a small, flying woman is posted online.”

  
Plagg sighed, “Okay Bug, but we’ve been at this two weeks straight! Searching this high up, when the magic is clearly on the ground, is like finding a needle in a haystack. And I need my camembert!” the small god complained.

  
Multibug giggled, “We set a break time an hour from now. You can wait until then.”

  
“An hour!” Plagg screeched, “But that’s so long~!”

  
Multibug chuckled and was about to reply when she spotted smoke in the distance.

  
“Plagg, hold up!”

  
The tiny cat stopped and faced the direction of the smoke. It was emanating from a small, two-story building. The fire department was coming into the scene and quickly getting to work.

  
Paying closer attention to the sight, something felt off. The guardian, who had long ago discovered to never doubt or ignore her instincts, made a decision.

  
“Plagg,” Multibug commanded, “get us closer to that building, but avoid cameras and stay out of sight.”

  
Plagg looked over his shoulder to the small bluenette, “Alright Bug, but what happened to discreet?” he asked as he flew carefully to the building across the scene.

  
“I’m following my instincts,” Multibug answered as she focused on every detail of the building, “something is off about this.”

  
Plagg moved to the building’s ledge, hiding behind a corner and letting Multibug down. She took no chances and pressed herself along the corner wall, only pocking her head to see the scene. Firefighters worked to dose the flames now showing through the windows of the second floor. A few people left the first floor, scrambling to get away from the lit building and two men came into view on the second-floor windows. They were trapped and waving their arms for help to escape, a fireman took a microphone and instructed them to remain calm.

  
While all that was happening before Multibug’s eyes, she did not react to it. Her focus was overtaken by the strange feeling she was getting from the building.

  
‘Cadmus’ was the name of the building as the sign said, which itself was strange considering the meaning of the name.

  
Multibug turned to face the god of bad luck, “Plagg, are you getting anything strange from that building?”

  
The black cat tilted his head but Multibug knew it was his lazy way of focusing his senses. When his green eyes widened, she knew he had sensed what she did.

  
“I’m calling the others to this location,” the heroine stated as she reached for her yo-yo and messaged her duplicates, “this needs to be looked at thoroughly.”

  
Plagg nodded, “Agreed Bug, but… ” he trailed off and squinted his eyes as he moved to peek over the corner, “... I think that’s where the magic is coming from.”

  
The guardian snapped her head up sharply, “Here?”

  
She put her yo-yo away and focused again on the building, this time looking for a specific magic signature. It took a moment, but she found it. It was faint but stronger than before in the sky, it felt closer but also far away. That further indicated something was not right here.

  
“The others should be here soon,” she spoke, never taking her eyes off Cadmus, “two minutes, at least, if no one gets distracted or spotted.”

  
Plagg nodded and not a second later, a yellow blur came into the scene.

  
Multibug squinted at the sight, realizing that it was Kid Flash.

  
Plagg became confused, “I thought all the sidekicks were with their mentors at that justice place.”

  
“They’re supposed to be,” Multibug said while cringing at the yellow-clad boy’s slip, leaving him hanging from the window sill, “it was all over the news this morning.”

  
Aqualad came into view, assisting the firefighters in getting the two men out of the building. Kid Flash got into the building safely, followed by Aqualad.

  
“Guardian!”

  
Plagg and Multibug turned around to see all the kwamis gathered with her duplicates.

  
“What is the situation, Guardian?” Kaalki asked as the last of the tiny deities gathered on the ledge.

  
“Plagg and I believe the magic we’re looking for is in there,” Multibug pointed to Cadmus, the fire almost completely put out, “the fire department should be leaving soon, so we’ll be able to investigate shortly.”

  
All the kwamis nodded and they waited for the coast to be clear before they made their move.

  
Almost half an hour later, the fire was out completely. The fire department loaded while the police spoke with the workers. Everyone’s focus was on the ground, but one thing was off.

  
“Why haven’t Kid Flash and Aqualad come back out?” Multibug voiced.

  
Plagg shrugged, “Maybe they left through a back door?”

  
“Okay, but,” she debated, “if they came on the scene, where are their mentors?”

  
It was obvious to everyone that the Flash and Aquaman had not shown up and that of itself was strange as they never strayed far from their young partners.

  
“If they are still inside, they may spot us.” Wayzz stated, “But if we remain too long, the workers may return and we’ll have even more risk of discovery.”

  
“What do you wish to do, Guardian?” Pollen asked.

  
Multibug mentally contemplated the situation. There were risks on both choices but only one was safer.

  
“All of you will take a Multibug and stage yourselves outside and out of sight.” Multibug began, “Wayzz, Trixx, Kaalki, and Plagg will be with me and three more duplicates. We’ll head inside and begin investigating. Everyone else needs to leave their Multibugs in strategic locations as our eyes out here. If something off happens, warn us so we can get out.”

  
Everyone nodded and went to work. Every kwami except the four going inside took a Multibug and set themselves around Cadmus in a circle. All kwamis moved their Multibugs in locations where they could not be easily seen, much less heard, by anyone or anything.

  
The Multibugs going inside got on the back of a kwami quickly.

  
“Alright, the second-floor window is open,” Multibug pointed to the window that Aqualad had disappeared into, “we head in quickly before we’re seen. Everyone ready?”

  
The small gods nodded with their Multibug passengers as a response. The guardian looked back at the scene below, confirming that all the people present were distracted. With a hand signal, the four kwamis flew into Cadmus before anyone could see them.

  
The tiny animals flew up to the dark ceiling corners of the room and carefully moved into the hallway. They remained more silent than mice as they focused and moved towards the faint but growing magic signature.

  
They flew down the hallways to an elevator that had been pried open. After getting a nod of confirmation from the guardian, the kwamis moved into the elevator shaft and paused.

  
Looking downward, they saw that there were not two floors of Cadmus, but many beyond twenty below ground level.

  
“We follow the magic down,” Multibug commanded in a whisper, “but quietly.”

  
The kwamis nodded and flew down quickly with their passengers gripping their shoulders. In a matter of moments, they caught up to the elevator which was also heading farther down.

  
The kwamis let their Multibugs off on the elevator and they moved to the emergency exit in the roof. The elevator reached its destination only second later.

  
Multibug glanced at the number next to them, a large, bold 51 was painted there, which indicated that beneath them was the entrance to sub-level 52.

  
The Multibugs listened for a moment before one signaled for Plagg to phase through the ceiling. He nodded and stuck his head through then came back up, “All clear, Bug.”

  
Multibug nodded and pointed to Plagg and Trixx then the ceiling exit. The kwamis nodded and lifted the small door enough for the Multibugs to get through. The other kwamis phased into the elevator and caught the Multibugs two at a time.

  
Just as the exit was closed, the elevator began to move, signaling that someone had called for it.

  
Quickly, Trixx pushed the 52 and open buttons just in time, stalling a few more seconds for the kwamis to move the Multibugs out and into the halls.

  
The elevator left seconds later, leaving them in a strange hallway covered in odd red gunk and egg-like spheres connected to it.

  
“The magic gets stronger down that hall.” Wayzz pointed to the right hall where there was also commotion heard.

  
“Stick to the shadows,” Multibug quietly commanded, “stay close to the ceiling and avoid detection.”

  
The gods nodded and swiftly moved down the hall with little sound. At the end was a sealed circular door that appeared to be locking out the man, woman, and creatures in front of it.

  
The man was clearly a hero, Guardian if Multibug guessed right. The woman had to be a scientist if the clipboard and lab coat said anything. The creatures, on the other hand, were nothing that the Guardian of the Miraculous knew about.

  
They ranged in size and for one in color. They attacked the door in an effort to open it but they were not affecting it at all.

  
Multibug stayed silent and observed the scene while also focusing her senses. She could feel the magic signature clearly now, it was full of life and struggling for stability. The guardian could now understand why the kwamis said it had felt artificial, the magic seemed flawed in some way as if it was tossed into him without thought.

  
HIM.

  
The magic signature was a person! She could sense it: it was a boy. The magic was coming from a young boy, a child!

  
Multibug’s mind was racing, a boy, a child, with her magic. What was a child with her magic doing in a secret science lab underground? Better question. How did he get her magic at all?

  
Multibug was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard another man, a scientist give a command to the hero Guardian. When had he gotten here?

  
She was about to ask a kwami to phase into the room when she felt the magic activate. She froze, sensing the magic course through the boy and struggle to stabilize him physically and mentally. But he was suppressed, controlled, she could feel it. The boy with her magic was not in control.

  
The kwamis were feeling it as well, they had frozen as she did, remaining unseen and unheard to the group in front of the door.

  
A screeching noise snapped their focus to the door again, where it was being forced open by a sixteen-year-old teen in a white unitard with the red Superman insignia.

  
‘This can’t be right,’ Multibug thought as she watched the boy stand stone still as the male scientist told him ‘atta boy’ as though he were a dog in training.

  
‘He should be younger,’ Multibug thought as she gazed over the boy, ‘his magic isn’t much older than five months. He should be a child, his magic confirms it, so why is he so much older?’

  
Multibug watched as some of the smaller creatures went into the room the boy had opened and walk out with Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin. They dragged the sidekicks away back down the hall, likely towards the elevator.

  
“Get this place fixed immediately!” the male scientist commanded the creatures, facing the most humans one with long horns and blue-ish skin, “I want this back as it was by tonight.”

  
The hero Guardian nodded and began instructing the creatures on what to do as the male scientist walked away and out of sight to the elevator.

  
‘I may not know what’s going on,’ Multibug thought, ‘but I need to help them.’

  
She signaled the kwamis to head back to the elevator and they did with haste.

  
‘First, I need to catch up to the super kids, then, I need to help my boy.’

  
He may not have been expected, but Multibug or Ladybug or even Marinette would not stand for what she saw. The boy had her magic in him, that by extension made him her son, all he needed was her blessing. He needed freedom from this place, free from the obvious control that was placed on him. He may not know it, but his abusive life was about to change.

  
‘I guess the people here are about to learn that Shakespeare was right,’ Multibug thought smirking wickedly, ‘’hell hath no fury like a woman scorned’.’


	2. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for liking this story! Remember to leave kudos and comment down below!

“I can’t believe how many of these creatures there are,” Multibug said quietly as she and the kwamis kept to the shadows of the halls and searched for the sidekicks that were now prisoners of Cadmus, “there must be two armies worth of them at least.”

  
“You said it Bug,” Plagg agreed while they hid from a group of sentries passing the hall, “and they don’t feel put together right.”

  
“I can not help but agree,” Wayzz spoke, “they feel as though their very beings were forced together. This Cadmus does not take well after the original, it has twisted its meaning for something wicked.”

  
Trixx and Kaalki nodded in agreement to Wayzz. They all felt it, the creatures’ unnatural lifeforce, the strange aura surrounding them and Cadmus, and the way they went about themselves, as though everything around them was normal.

  
“Wait, look!” Kaalki pointed down the hall, snapping their focus away from their thoughts.

  
At the end of the hall was the boy, walking past the hall exit, continuing his way.

  
“Follow him.”

  
The kwamis moved hastily at Multibug’s command, following the boy with Ladybug’s magic.

  
He reached the end of the hall, walking through a door much like the one he had pried open at the 52ed floor. The kwamis quickly flew into the room before the door closed and hid in the shadows of the ceiling to avoid detection.

  
The boy stood staring at three pod-like cages that held the captured sidekicks. All of them were unconscious and held upward in cuffs. Strange clear spheres sat under each glass cage which Multibug suspected were filled with liquid, but it was hard to see with the small amount of light in the room.

  
Multibug struggled to find a suitable plan. On one hand, she needed to free the super kids before something terrible happened to them. On the other, she needed to figure out what was going on with the boy. But the boy, who Multibug needed to free from this place, was guarding the hero kids. He was obviously under orders to keep them from escaping and Multibug did not wish to fight him, she needed to talk to him. Freeing the young heroes now risked being seen as an enemy and targeted by the boy. Talking to the boy now risked the same and the sidekicks’ lives.

  
‘What can I do here?’ the heroine questioned desperately.

  
Just then, the young boys in the glass snapped awake, frantically looking at their surroundings before settling on the boy.

  
Kid Flash was the first to speak, “What-W-What do you want?!”

  
The boy squinted his eyes slightly in response with an angered expression.

  
“Quit staring, you’re creeping me out!” the yellow-clad teen continued.

  
“Uh, KF,” Robin spoke, gaining Kid Flash’s attention, “how ‘bout we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?”

  
Aqualad began to talk to the boy, “We only sought to help you-”

  
The Atlantean was interrupted by the young speedster, “Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How’s that for grad-”

  
“Kid, please,” Aqualad silenced, “be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions.”

  
‘So he noticed,’ Multibug observed, confirming what she knew, the boy, her boy, was under some kind of control. She also noticed Robin glance at his own cuffed hand.

  
“W-What if-” the boy stuttered as he responded.

  
‘Oh no,’ Multibug wilted, ‘did he get that from me?’

  
The boy took a small breath then tried again, “What if I wasn’t?” he managed to ask clearly.

  
“He can talk?” Kid Flash asked surprised.

  
‘Rude,’ she thought distastefully. At the same time, her boy clenched his fist.

  
“Yes,” he replied with a bit of bite in his voice, “HE can.”

  
The sidekicks glanced at each other, specifically Kid Flash, before the speedster conveyed, “Not like I said IT.”

  
‘And that’s what worries me,’ Multibug internally struggled, ‘it means he hasn’t been treated like a person.’

  
“The Genomorphs taught you,” Aqualad stated, “telepathically.”

  
‘And controlled him telepathically,’ the guardian bitterly noted.

  
“They taught me much,” the boy responded, “I can read, write, I know the names of things-”

  
“But have you seen them?” Robin asked, “Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?”

  
“Images are implanted in my mind, but no,” her boy admitted, “I have not seen them.”

  
‘Oh, my child,’ Multibug quietly wept at the boy’s bowed head, ‘what have they rejected you?’

  
“Do you know what you are?” Aqualad calmly questioned, “Who you are?”

  
“I am the Superboy,” he confidently answered, “a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light.”

  
Robin and Kid Flash exchanged their shocked expressions while Multibug mentally screamed.

  
‘What?! What about his childhood? His freedom?! His life?! Were they expecting him to revolve his entire being to this?! Who’s idea even was this?!!’

  
“To be like Superman is… a worthy aspiration,” Aqualad spoke, “but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus.”

  
“I live because of Cadmus!” Superboy angerly countered, “It is my home!”

  
“Your home is a test tube,” Robin told him, “we can show you the sun.”

  
“Uh, pretty sure it’s after midnight,” Kid Flash corrected. Then offered, “but we can show you the moon.”

  
Aqualad continued, “We can show you, introduce you, to Superman.”

  
Superboy’s angered expression turned hopeful as he thought of what the young heroes offered him that Cadmus clearly did not.

  
‘Surely you know,’ Multibug mentally pushed, ‘that life here is not right. Surely you sense it.’

  
“No, they can’t.”

  
Everyone turned to the male scientist, the same one from the 52ed floor, enter the room with the female scientist from before and the hero Guardian.

  
“They’ll be otherwise occupied.” the man stated, then turned to the woman, “Activate the cloning process.”

  
The woman moved to the control panel in front of the pods as Robin said, “Pass! Batcave’s crowded enough.”

  
“And get the weapon back in its pod!” the male scientist commanded Guardian.

  
‘He’s not a weapon!’ Multibug mentally screeched, ‘He’s a person! A child no less you sorry excuse of a human being!’

  
“Hey, how come he gets to call Suppy an It?!” Kid Flash spoke out.

  
Guardian placed a hand on Superboy’s shoulder and Superboy turned to face the sidekicks.

  
Aqualad locked eyes with Superboy, softly saying, “Help us.”

  
With that, he yanked the hand away with anger in his eyes.

  
“Don’t start thinking now,” the male scientist, clearly the head scientist by his constant commanding, moved to pass Superboy and stand in front of him.

  
The tiny Genomorph on the man’s shoulder moved to Superboy’s and made its small horns glow red. Superboy’s composure began to slack, his expression changed as though he were in a trans. Multibug felt the mind control take over, her magic within him fighting to correct the intrusion while keeping him stable.

  
‘This is wrong,’ she furrowed her eyes in anger, ‘they’re suppressing his free will.’

  
The head scientist began talking to Superboy, “See, you’re not a REAL boy, you’re a weapon. And you belong to me!” He paused to think over his words and changed them, “Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!”

  
Superboy stiffly turned around with a blank expression and walked out of the room, the door sealing behind him as he left.

  
The female stopped typing at the panel and turned to the head scientist, who nodded to her. She then pressed a sequence of buttons that activated metal arms from within the pods. The arms became four-pointed probes that sank into the teenaged supers and shocked them. Red liquid mixed with the clear substance in the spheres beneath them but seconds later.

  
Multibug tensed with burning rage as she heard the boys scream in pain, which the scientists and Guardian did not even flinch at.

  
The head scientist glanced at the woman and Guardian asking, “Where is Double X?”

  
As he turned to his right, he saw the blue-ish Genomorph step into the light, startling the man slightly, “Oh!” he gruffed, “Lurking as usual. Get the G-Gnomes downloading their memories. When that’s done, delete the source material.”

  
‘Oh, you are not saying what I think you’re saying, mister!’ Multibug screeched in her mind.

  
Kid Flash managed to compose himself enough to glare at the head scientist. Robin continued screaming at the constant pain. Aqualad managed to keep quiet, but Multibug noticed the slight movement of his lips, as though he was speaking to someone in a low voice.

  
Multibug glanced at Plagg, who was sporting his own livid expression at the scene before them. They made eye contact and Multibug pointed to the wires on the floor near the control panel. She faced the god of bad luck with her thumb and forefinger close together in a ‘little’ sign, and an expression that screamed: ‘Do NOT bury us’.

  
Plagg nodded stiffly with a wicked smirk and quickly zoomed to the wires. He stayed in the shadows and quickly huffed on the lines connecting the panel to the pods, which caused an electric surge to move over the panel and shock the woman manning it. A small amount of smoke emanated from some buttons that made the woman and Guardian back up.

  
The captured boys stopped screaming and looked over to the scientists and Guardian who were equally as confused as they were.

  
“What happened?!” the head scientist demanded.

  
“Maybe it was a shortage?” the hero Guardian guessed.

  
That only further angered the man in charge, “Cadmus never has a shortage!”

  
Plagg grinned confidently at their confusion and not a second later, the door was yanked off.

  
Everyone turned to see Superboy holding the circular metal over his head and toss it to the side. He confidently walked in even as Guardian, Double X, and the head scientist ran over to him.

  
“I told you to get back to your-!” the head scientist did not even finish his command as he was pushed aside and into a wall. The same happened with Guardian and Double X on the opposite side.

  
Superboy stood over the man in charge and growled, “Don’t give me orders.”

  
Superboy marched in front of the sidekicks, who managed to all catch their breath and regain their composures a bit.

  
“You here to help us, or fry us?” Kid Flash asked plainly.

  
Superboy squinted his eyes for a few seconds before he spoke, “Huh. I don’t seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option.”

  
‘Was that sarcasm?’ Multibug wondered, silently beaming with pride at her boy’s rebellion.

  
Robin then managed to get his cuffs to unlock and open his pod, jumping out to rub his aching wrists.

  
“Ugh, finally,” the powerless teen grunted, “lucky Batman isn’t here. He’d have my head for taking so long.”

  
“Seriously?” Kid Flash asked, “That’s what you’re worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!”

  
Robin rushed to the panel, carefully pressing a functioning button that opened the pods and withdrew the metal arms.

  
“Free Aqualad,” Robin told Superboy, “I’ll get Kid Mouth.”

  
“Don’t you give me orders either.” Superboy angerly told the bird as he jumped to Aqualad’s pod and shattered his cuffs, catching the Atlantean as he slumped into him.

  
Multibug could sense her magic working to stabilize her boy, ‘It seems the mind control affected him not just mentally, but emotionally,’ she noted as she felt the magic attempt to sooth the rage coursing through the Kryptonian clone.

  
Aqualad looked up to Superboy with a look of gratitude, “Thank you.”

  
Superboy only nodded and helped his new friend down. The other two joined them as they ran towards the door passing the head scientist.

  
“You-You’ll never get out of here!” the man stated, “I’ll have you all back in pods before morning!”

  
“That guy is not whelmed,” Robin mumbled as he reached for three disks in his belt and threw them to the spheres, “not whelmed at all.”

  
“What is it with you and this whelmed thing?” Kid Flash asked as they left the room just before the disks exploded, causing a fire in the room.

  
Multibug and the kwamis hide carefully while avoiding the flames and smoke. She watched as the man got up and angerly faced the destroyed entrance as a G-Gnome hopped on his shoulder.

  
“Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus.” the man commanded the tiny creature, who closed its eyes and made its horns glow red.

  
‘Not good.’

  
Multibug signaled the kwamis to follow the sidekicks quickly. They flew close to the ceiling and hastily moved down the hall. They noticed many of the strange spheres connected to the gunk on the walls began to glow the same red color that emanated from the Genomorphs’ horns.

  
‘That’s really not good.’

  
They flew quickly but saw the spheres tear and reveal more Genomorphs. Topped with that, Multibug sensed her boy’s anger and rage course wildly, her magic inside him struggling to calm him down.

  
“We’re getting closer to them,” Multibug voiced, “but we risk detection with so many Genomorphes. Trixx?”

  
“Yes, Guardian?” the fox kwami responded.

  
“Make us invisible. Undetectable if you can.”

  
Trixx grinned, “You only had to ask.”

  
Trixx glowed a slight orange and spread it to them all as they neared the fleeing sidekicks. They remained silent so as not to break the illusion or give themselves away.

  
They made it to the end of the hall, where some larger Genomorphs laid defeated and the young heroes stood at the pried elevator door.

  
The boys quickly dodged the giant Genomorph closing in on them. Robin used a grapple to lift himself up while Kid Flash hopped to a thin ledge. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped up the shaft, narrowly dodging a Genomorph fist.

  
The kwamis moved to the shaft undetected and silent and saw Superboy begin to fall.

  
“I-I’m falling.” They heard him quietly and confusingly say.

  
Robin reacted in time and threw a Batarang at the wall close to them, which Aqualad grabbed and saved them.

  
“Superman can fly. Why can’t I fly?” Superboy questioned, greatly confused.

  
‘He doesn’t have heat vision either,’ Multibug thought over, ‘could it be that he isn’t a real clone, but a being made not only from Superman’s DNA, but mine as well?’

  
It would certainly explain how he got her magic in the first place. After using the Miraculous for some time, the magic would mix with her blood.

  
“Don’t know,” Kid Flash said, “but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool.”

  
‘Leap tall buildings in a single jump? That’s one of the main powers of the Miraculous.’

  
Kid Flash helped Superboy to the ledge. Aqualad came down a moment later.

  
“Thank you,” her boy said to Aqualad.

  
“Guys! This’ll have to be our exit!” Robin thumbed the door next to them, sub-level 15, as they saw the elevator move downward towards them.

  
Superboy broke the door quickly and they all moved into the hallway, one without the strange gunk on the walls, just before the elevator passed them.

  
Genomorphs came down the hall ahead of them and they ran to the left hall quickly to escape. A few feet down and Superboy looked conflicted before instructing, “Go left. Left!”

  
They all turned down to the next left hall and continued until Superboy gave instructions again, “Right!”

  
They did at the next hall but ran into a dead end with a vent shaft above them.

  
Kid Flash became annoyed, “Great directions, Suppy! You trying to get us re-podded?”

  
“No, I-” Superboy confusedly answered, “I don’t understand.”

  
“Don’t apologize!” Robin beamed as he looked at the vent, “This is perfect!”

  
They quickly moved into the vents and crawled with haste through them.

  
‘Brilliant,’ Multibug complimented, ‘few Genomorphs will be able to follow them through such small spaces.’

  
“Ugh, at this rate, we’ll never get out.” Kid Flash grumbled.

  
“Shh!” Superboy stopped them, “Listen.”

  
For a moment the kwamis feared they had been heard but quickly dismissed their fears as they too heard the sound of others crawling through the vents.

  
“We need to act, fast.” Aqualad stated.

  
“Got an idea.” Robin moved through the vents towards an exit and got out.

  
The others followed him to a hall with an exit door, which Robin ignored and focused on the wall across from it. He quickly crouched to the floor and removed a panel from the wall, pulling out a wire from his arm and activating a holo screen.

  
With a few minutes of typing, he turned back to them and grinned, “I hacked the motion sensors.”

  
‘Genious!’ Multibug thought, ‘That’ll have Cadmus following anything but them!’

  
“Sweet!” the speedster complimented.

  
“Still plenty of them between us and out.” the bird stated.

  
“But I’ve finally got room to move!” Kid Flash lowered his goggles to his eyes and ran through the emergency staircase.

  
The others followed after him and the kwamis flew upward quickly to catch up with Kid Flash.

  
Not long after, the speedster ran into more Genomorphs which he knocked out quickly. The boys followed after him and Robin activated his holo screen again and turned his head to Superboy, “More behind us!”

  
Superboy turned around and paused long enough to stomp at the staircase, which disconnected from the ledge and dropped the Genomorphs with it.

  
‘If they can avoid trouble from here, they’ll be home free.’

  
The boys continued their escape and managed to reach sub-level one’s exit. Kid Flash sped to the end of the hall as the lights turned red and an alarm sounded off.

  
“Oh, crap,” Multibug heard Kid Flash mumble as he ran right into a steel locked door that disconnected the hall from their escape.

  
“We’re cut off from the street,” Aqualad observed as he and the others caught up to Kid Flash who was rubbing his sore head.

  
“Thanks, my head hadn’t noticed.” the speedster sarcastically replied.

  
Superboy attempted to pry the door open and Aqualad assisted, but even together they could not nudge the door.

  
“Can’t hack this fast enough,” Robin said as he worked on his holo screen, which disappeared when they saw giant Genomorphs march into the hall.

  
“This way!” Robin called as he kicked in a door to the side and ran, followed by the others. But they came to a halt as they saw a group of Genomorphs waiting for them with the hero Guardian.

  
The genomorphs behind them closed off their backs, blocking every exit.

  
The boys changed into battle stances quickly but fainted once all the Genomorphs’ horns began glowing.

  
Multibug was about to act when the blue-ish Genomorph, Double X, walked in and Superboy woke up immediately, staring at the humanoid creature with surprise and recognition.

  
‘They must be using telepathy,’ Multibug observed secretly as she waited, ready to act if her boy should be in danger.

  
Her boy’s expression changed from surprise to questioning as he looked over the room of Genomorphs. Guardian’s G-Gnome stopped glowing its horns and the hero placed a hand on his head with a gruff, as though he was gaining a headache, or more accurately, coming out of a trans.

  
“What’s going on?” the adult hero asked as the younger boys woke up and looked in confusion at the scene they were in.

  
Superboy stood up and locked eyes with Double X as he spoke, “I… choose… freedom.”

  
Double X lifted his head slightly and Guardian spoke, “Feels like… fog… lifting.”

  
Multibug’s eyes widened, realizing what was happening, ‘They’re rebelling as well.’

  
The three sidekicks stood up and Aqualad faced the older hero, “Guardian?”

  
Guardian turned serious as he spoke to the sidekicks, “Go. I’ll deal with Desmond.”

  
“I think not.”

  
The Genomorphs moved to give everyone a clear view of the head scientist, who stood angerly along the wall.

  
‘So his name is Desmond,’ Multibug noted and frowned at the strange energy coming off near him that was not there before.

  
“Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus.” Desmond stated as he held up a test tube with a blowing blue liquid that was giving off the strange energy.

  
‘This can’t be good,’ Multibug thought as they watched Desmond swallow the liquid and begin jerking in pain.

  
The man began growing, tearing his clothes and even his skin, revealing a strange dark blue layer underneath it.

  
The tearing continued until most of the human skin was torn apart, showing only the blue skin with red lines similar to those on the Genomorphs.

  
Desmond, now a monster, faced the heroes who had backed away and grinned wickedly.

  
‘This really is not good at all.’


	3. Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! ❤

“Everyone, back!” Guardian commanded as he attacked Desmond but was knocked aside with a single punch.

  
Superboy attacked after, managing to get a few hits before Desmond tackled him through the ceiling, leaving a gaping hole for the others to escape through.

  
“Okay, that’s one way to bust through the ceiling.” Robin voiced as he took a grapple, grabbed Kid Flash, and got them out.

  
“Think labcoat planned that?” the speedster questioned.

  
“I doubt he is planning anything anymore.” Aqualad stated grimly.

  
‘He’d be right with that observation,’ Multibug thought as she and the kwamis got out the hall, ‘that stuff changed him completely. The energy coming off him is even more warped then the Genomorphs.’

  
Aqualad jumped up to the surface level where he and the others watched the Desmond monster throw Superboy towards them.

  
They began attacking the ex-human one after the other and assisting each other to get one another out of dangerous situations. They kept getting beat down and tossed aside like flies, barely getting some hits in.

  
Multibug was about to act when Plagg stopped her.

  
“Wait, Bug, we need to get out of here.”

  
“I am not leaving Plagg,” Multibug angrily refused, “they need help.”

  
“No Guardian,” Trixx countered, “the Robin seems to have a plan.”

  
The fox pointed to Robin, who was instructing Kid Flash with a holo model of the building structure.

  
“But-” Multibug wanted to argue, only to be cut off.

  
“Guardian,” Wayzz spoke, “have faith in them. They are young heroes who need this experience. And your child will be fine and reign victorious with his new comrades.”

  
“They are right, Guardian,” Kaalki spoke up, “besides, don’t you remember what you were like at their age?”

  
Multibug paused, thinking. At their age, she was Ladybug, just starting out. The difference was that she had no experience as a hero, much less a teacher to instruct her. These boys had teachers and Superboy was Kryptonian. They could win and use this experience on their own to learn and improve. If she acted, they would learn nothing.

  
‘Everyone gets off the training wheels eventually,’ she thought, ‘helping now would only slow their progress.’

  
“Alright, get us out of here.”

  
The kwamis quickly left through the door and out the street to the building across. Landing on the roof, Multibug instructed the kwamis.

  
“Gather all the Multibugs here, quickly.”

  
As the kwamis flew off, Multibug saw the Cadmus building collapse and crumble into a pile of stone.

  
She panicked, “No, please no!”

  
The guardian of the Miraculous frantically looked over the building’s remains, searching for her boy and his new allies.

  
‘No, please no. Not now, I just learned of you, my boy. Please, by the kwamis, be alright!’

  
Shortly after, she saw a small pile of stones tossed aside, revealing Superboy and Aqualad covering Robin and Kid Flash from the worst of the debris.

  
She sighed in relief as she watched them catch their breath and grinned. Laughing lightly as Robin and Kid Flash high-fived only to wince at the contact.

  
Multibug watched as her boy took in his surroundings and stood over a defeated Desmond. Kid Flash gained his attention and pointed to the sky and her boy gazed at the moon for the first time in his life.

  
She barely notice all the kwamis gather behind her with the Multibugs, she just watched as her child savored his freedom outside of Cadmus.

  
Then she and her boy saw Superman come into view, the sidekicks moving closer to him with confidence and pride.

  
Soon, all of the Justice League were able to be seen, landing around the boys in a circle on the ruins of the science building.

  
A Green Lanturn placed Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Black Canary to the ground as the Flash entered the scene.

  
Superman stood before the boys, Batman behind his shoulder and gazed over them.

  
Her boy, Superboy, walked up to the older Kryptonian with a blank expression, but Multibug felt his awe and excitement through his magic.

  
Superman was clearly shocked and Superboy smiled, a true smile with a look of hope.

  
But instead of returning Superboy’s smile, he became stiff with a grim look. His composure changed to a person on his guard when near an enemy.

  
Multibug was confused, and so was her boy. His magic told her of his confusion, a childish question of what was wrong.

  
She was too far to hear what Batman had said, but she had long ago learned to read lips for a distance. Multibug almost saw red. How dare that brooding wannabe detective to call her boy an IT.

  
Multibug saw Kid Flash move closer and held his hand to his mouth to say something to Superman and Batman.

  
“I’m Superman’s clone.”

  
The guardian of the Miraculous heard her boy state that clearly for anyone to hear. The looks of confusion and shock from the rest of the League was indication enough that everyone heard him.

  
Her boy looked sternly at Superman, who only returned it. A stiff staring contest was held for a few seconds before Batman commanded the teens to explain.

  
While they spoke to the dark knight, Multibug focused her senses on the older Kryptonian. The obvious shock and confusion remained at the surface. But farther inward was… frustration? Confusion? Annoyance? Where was the joy of not being the only Kryptonian in existence? The acceptance of a boy who clearly wanted a family? The fury of what was done to the said boy and his tormentors?

  
‘He wouldn’t reject him… would he?’

  
But maybe Superman would. What if he did? Leave him alone and ignore him? Pretend that her boy did not exist? Maybe even push him aside every time he needed guidance. What if he left her boy to learn and fend for himself? The Superman would never-... but could he?

  
Multibug’s eyes steeled with determination. That would not happen on her watch.

  
“Kaalki,” Multibug emotionlessly called, “open a portal to the room.”

  
Kaalki, as well as the other kwamis, were surprised by the change in her, but the small horse did as commanded.

  
A small portal was made for the Multibugs and kwamis to pass through, taking them all to Marinette’s hotel suite unseen.

  
The Multibugs became one, returning to a single, normal-sized Multibug in the room.

  
“Mullo, divide. Tikki, spots off.”

  
Marinette stood in the center of her hotel suite with every kwami circled around her. They all glanced at each other and kept giving her concerned looks. Marinette’s expression was conflicted but determined with a small storm brewing in her eyes.

  
She had grown her hair out over the years, allowing it to extend past her waist in a flowing manner. Her clothing style never changed, she just placed more hidden details in the clothes that she made.

  
Despite being 22 years old now, Marinette physically looked no older than 16. Her life span had extended the longer she remained the guardian of the Miraculous, but her age could be seen in her eyes which held more knowledge than they should.

  
“Marinette?” Tikki spoke up as her owner took out the Miracle Box and returned the mouse Miraculous to its place, “What are you doing?”

  
Marinette paused and sighed, “I can’t let my boy stay with the League.”

  
“Whyever not?” Sazz asked.

  
“Because you saw and felt how Superman reacted to him,” Marinette furrowed her eyes in anger, “he won’t give Superboy what he needs. I can feel it.”

  
“You may be overthinking this, Guardian,” Wayzz counseled, “the Kryptonian hero has only just learned of the child sharing your magic and his DNA. He may come around with time.”

  
“Time?” Marinette bitterly questioned, “Time that my boy needs to find his place in this world? The time my child will spend questioning if he can be accepted? The time my son wants to be noticed and cared for? That time?”

  
The kwamis all bowed their heads, they knew she was right. After being treated as a thing and weapon for all his life, Superboy needed to be seen and welcomed as a person, especially to those that would technically be his parents.

  
“What do plan on doing, Bug?” Plagg nonchalantly asked, “He’s in the middle of an army’s worth of superpowered humans and aliens. And you’re a retired hero in their books. If you walked up to them now they may not be so open-minded.”

  
Marinette smirked, “Who said anything about meeting the Justice League?”

  
Plagg and Trixx shared mischievous looks as the rest of the kwamis exchanged confused and concerned glances.

  
“Marinette...” Tikki squinted, “what are you thinking?”

  
Marinette turned to Duusu and Nooroo, who widened their eyes in realization.

  
“Oohh~!” Duusu cooed, “You’re going to let Motherly Love be the key to success!”

  
Marinette smiled, “That’s partly right Duusu. For your part, I need a Guardian to go to the scene and retrieve Superboy on my signal.”

  
She turned to Nooroo, who was shyly bowing his head, “I need you to call a butterfly here, please. My son will need it for this plan to work.”

  
Nooroo hesitantly looked up to the guardian before nodding and moving to the suite patio window. Marinette looked back at the Miraculous Box and pulled the peacock Miraculous out, pinning it to her chest.

  
“Duusu, feathers fan.”

  
With a blue flash of magic, Marinette transformed.

  
She gained a bright blue cheongsam dress that brushed the floor, the end of the skirt was circled in a line of peacock feathers with golden eyes. The dress’ long sleeves were sheer but revealed smaller green feathers littering her arms. Her hair was tied in a tight french braid that was also decorated with small peacock feather pins. Her left eye was covered by a large green peacock feather with an eye of gold that was hypnotizing to gaze upon. In her hand was a large fan made of bright green peacock feathers with hints of blue decorating their ends and tips.

  
With elegant grace, she plucked a small white feather from her fan and gently blew on it, causing the feather to glow a bright and beautiful blue color that matched her dress.

  
She walked over to the nightstand and grabbed her keychain, removing the Washington monument charm her Uncle Jagged had given her.

  
She pressed the feather to the charm, which disappeared at contact and made the charm glow blue. With that, she turned to face the center of the room, all kwamis watching her as she harnessed her powers and began shaping a blue glob of magic that appeared in the center. She delicately wavered her hand and fan in a carving-like manner, shaping the Guardian she was bringing to life.

  
Once she was done, the Guardian solidified and opened its eyes. It looked close to a victorian nanny in blue, with a small and thin red ribbon bow tied at its neck, a thicker red ribbon tieing its large brown hair bun and dangling down its back, red cuffs fastened with black buttons at its wrists, red folds between its long blue skirt, and bright red boots with black heels. The Guardian stood with its back straight and hands folded, a small smile appeared on its bright red lips with a twinkle in those amber-gold eyes.

  
“Amah, I am Mayuka,” she addressed the Guardian, “you have been given life for one purpose: to assist me in raising and protecting my child. You will keep your life as long as you desire but you must help me in bringing my child to safety from the League.”

  
Amah smiled, “Mayuka, I am made from your desire and determination to help your child. I will gladly save him from the ignorant Kryptonian and his allies.”

  
Mayuka nodded approvingly and turned her attention to Trixx and Kaalki, “Trixx, please go with Amah to the Cadmus ruins and hide her well. Kaalki, you will teleport yourselves and my child here once he is with you. Do not act until my signal.”

  
Amah and the two kwamis nodded then headed for the patio door. Trixx covered them with orange magic that indicated the illusion was up, then the three jumped off the patio and took to the rooftops, running quickly to the remains of Cadmus.

  
“Duusu, feathers fold.”

  
Duusu reappeared at Mayuka’s detransformation with a gleeful smile, “Woo~, your love for your child is so ecstatic!”

  
Marinette smiled, “Thank you, Duusu. But I’m not done yet.”

  
She turned to Nooroo, who was flying towards her with a small white butterfly behind him.

  
“Will this do, Guardian?” Nooroo nervously asked.

  
“It’s perfect Nooroo,” Marinette gratefully smiled at the purple kwami, “with your help, I will be able to finish my plan.”

  
Nooroo smiled, a rare thing he did after his rescue from Hawkmoth, happy to be of use without negative effects.

  
Marinette replaced the peacock Miraculous with the butterfly, standing in the center of the room with all kwamis waiting to see what happens next.

  
“Nooroo, wings open.”

  
With a purple flash of Nooroo’s magic, Marinette transformed once more. Her mask was shaped like a silver butterfly, which contrasted her dark flowing hair. She wore an elegant formal dress that began dark purple at her chest and faded to a pale violet at the end of the skirt. Her arms were bare but she wore silver elbow-length gloves with small purple butterflies embroidered from the wrist up. Attached to her shoulders was a silver cape that reached down to her waist with purple stitching of a butterfly on the back. In her right hand was a silver cane with a violet jewel at its handle, if one looked closely, they would see tiny butterflies engraved into the metal silver.

  
She extended her left hand, palm upward, and the butterfly Nooroo had called gently landed at the tips of her fingers. She brought the insect to her lips and carefully kissed it, causing the small creature to begin glowing an elegant violet color. Unlike Hawkmoth’s Akumas, her Talismans did not hold any black coloring, the butterfly only glowed beautifully in contrast to the light of the moon and stars emanating from the patio door.

  
“Fly, my Talisman,” she instructed as the butterfly flew out into the sky, “give my son the good fortune he needs and deserves.”

  
Xuppu flew up to the guardian, “What are you gonna do with a Talisman, Guardian? Your kid already has superpowers, why would he need magic?”

  
She only smiled at the monkey kwami and said, “You will see.”

  
Many kwamis exchanged glances before facing the open patio door, focusing their senses to the Cadmus ruins and waiting for the guardian to act.

  
It did not take long for the Talisman to reach what was left of Cadmus. The guardian sensed Amah with the two kwamis on the roof of the building next to Cadmus, they had likely seen her Talisman by now and were waiting patiently for her signal.

  
Through her senses and the Talisman, she could see her son standing with the sidekicks and turn his head to see Superman who was standing with Wonderwoman and Martian Manhunter.

  
She saw the green-skinned ally of the Kryptonian gaze at her son, then place a hand on Superman’s shoulder, and refocus the older Kryptonian’s sight to her boy.

  
Her boy turned away for a moment but still returned his sight to Superman with some hope still in his blue eyes.

  
Superman turned away and took a deep breath before marching to Superboy. Her son turned fully to face him and the two stiffly looked at each other.

  
“We’ll uh,” Superman weakly began, “we’ll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now… I’d better make sure they… get that Blockbuster creature squared away.”

  
With that, the Big Boy Blue flew away and left Superboy where he was without so much as a ‘see you again’, much less a ‘good-bye’.

  
She could feel her son’s frustration and the feeling of not being accepted.

  
‘That will not do.’

  
A second later, the Talisman flew down to Superboy from behind, catching the eye of Batman walking towards the young teens.

  
The glowing purple butterfly touched Superboy’s tattered suit, connecting Superboy to her.

  
“Hello, My Child, I am Chou, your mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I felt that three words used to activate Duusu and Nooroo were too dark to use and decided to follow the two word pattern. 
> 
> A peacock's feathers fan to attract others and a butterfly's wings open and close. 
> 
> I just thought the words were better suited for a heroine using a Miraculous than a villain. 
> 
> Also, a Talisman seemed a better word for Ladybug's 'akumas' as they are ment for good not bad. 
> 
> For all the names, just look up the name meaning and you'll see why I picked them. 
> 
> Share what you think of these things in the comments. Thank you!


	4. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Let me know how much you like this by commenting down below! Don't forget to leave kudos!

Superboy stood watching Superman fly away after their less than heartfelt talk.

  
He almost could not take it, the frustration, the questions, and the feeling of being pretty much rejected were starting to become hard to contain.

  
But before his emotions could take him any further, he felt a surge of power that brought a mental touch with a strange yet familiar feeling.

  
He had to gasp and bend over at the sudden change, startling his new friends. He briefly noticed his solar suit had changed color from white to a glowing purple.

  
“Hello, My Child, I am Chou, your mother.”

  
“Superboy!” he heard Robin call, but it was distant. His main focus was the new voice inside his head.

  
“W-What?” he questioned out loud, “I-I don’t- how are you-?”

  
“Superboy, what is happening?” he heard Aqualad ask.

  
“Fear not of me, my son,” he heard her, Chou, respond, “I mean you no harm. I only do this because I can not bear to feel you go through this pain.”

  
“Pain?” he asked, confusing the people around him, “I don’t under-”

  
“Superboy,” Batman commanded, interrupting his question to Chou, “what is going on?”

  
But Superboy could not answer him, not when his focus was so drawn to the voice of Chou.

  
“I have felt my magic within you grow with you and struggle to help you. Please do not doubt me, my boy, for all I say, is true. For the last five months, I have felt you, not knowing who or what you were. Now I am near you, close to you, and I wish to be a part of your life and help you gain the things stolen from you by Cadmus.”

  
“What do you mean?” he asked, now ignoring the voices of his friends and their mentors around him.

  
“You have been robbed of your childhood, my boy. You are only five months old at least, yet they have forced you to grow beyond that and expected you to be okay with it. I can give you a childhood, a family, love, and care that they did not offer you in that laboratory. I can offer you everything that Superman has just rejected you.”

  
Superboy’s eyes widened, gazing through the superheroes in front of him who only stood cautiously and confusedly around him.

  
“How do I know you’re not lying?” he questioned suspiciously, “How do I know you won’t be like him?”

  
“Superboy?” the voice of Superman, but warped, penetrated his clouded ears that were drawn to Chou’s voice.

  
“I won’t, my son. I will be a part of your life from now on. I will be there for you when you need someone to talk to. I will care for you when all others ignore your feelings. I will accept you when HE will neglect you. I swear to you by the Kwami and their Miraculous, I will be your everything. Until the day you no longer need my hand to hold, I will be right by your side. I am and forever will be, your mother.”

  
Superboy did not know how to react. For the most part, he was confused: he had a mother? Then again, that could explain his lack of flying and heat vision.

  
He looked in front of him, where Superman had just landed, now having a concerned expression. Now he cared?

  
He looked around him, seeing all the heroes and his liberators standing in a circle around him. Were they what he wanted? Really wanted? If he thought about it, they weren’t.

  
Chou was right, he didn’t have a say in his life before. Cadmus wanted him to be like Superman, so they did everything they thought would help him be Superman. As a result, he was cheated out of his younger years of life. If he stayed with the League they’d ‘figure something out’ for him. Where was his say in that?

  
Chou’s mental touch was powerful but soothing. He could feel something in him be drawn to her. Was that the magic she was talking about? Her words sounded honest and true. She knew what he wanted and offered it to him. He could feel her bitter hate towards Cadmus and even to Superman. He could feel her care and desire for him. It all meant something to an unknown part of him.

  
Still, the real question to settle his desition was…

  
“Do you- do you really want me?”

  
He noted the looks of surprise on Superman’s face and the other Leaguers. But his focus was all on Chou’s reply.

  
He could almost feel her gentle and caring smile, “I do, My Child.”

  
He was instantly washed over with relief. He had to close his eyes to stop the water building up from falling. He bowed his head and felt himself give a small smile.

  
“What happens next is dependent on your concent. If you don’t want to do anything, I will leave now and come for you another day. If you choose to accept, I will take you now and start your childhood, right here, right now.”

  
Superboy looked up but focused on nothing in front or around him, his eyes were filled with relief and want for everyone to see.

  
“I… choose to accept.”

  
After the last word was said, he felt himself be engulfed by the energy from Chou. He heard the League, and even Superman, scream for him as it happened, all of them panicking as they didn’t know what was happening. He felt the magic transform him, change him into something different. He felt himself shrink, the people and rocks around him becoming bigger.

  
Then the energy subsided… and he cried.

* * *

Amah and the kwamis, Trixx and Kaalki, watched the scene happen from the rooftop.

  
They saw the Talisman merge with Superboy’s suit. They watched the League call him and question him as he spoke with his mother. They bitterly observed the Kryptonian, who had just moments ago flew away from Superboy, suddenly come back and show concern for the boy.

  
They grinned as the child relaxed and even smile as he spoke to his mother. They knew Marinette had made the right choice.

  
Finally, the signal happened as Superboy was swallowed by a large wad of glowing purple magic. They saw and heard the League panic at what was happening to the boy. Their confusion soon replaced with shock as the magic vanished, revealing a small baby, not much taller than two feet, who soon began crying.

  
“That will be our cue, I believe?” Kaaki said.

  
Trixx grinned, “I think you’re right. I’ll handle the League, you guys get the baby.”

  
Amah and Kaalki nodded and swiftly moved as Trixx made an illusion of a blinding light surrounding the infant, causing the superheroes to cover their eyes and back away.

  
Amah quickly and carefully grabbed the baby, causing the child to calm down and cease crying. She wrapped him snuggly in the tattered suit before jumping back on the roof and running across rooftops. The kwamis moved to hover over both her shoulders.

  
“If we hurry, we can get back before they notice,” Amah said.

  
“I don’t think it’s that easy.”

  
The Guardian and kwamis halted as their path was blocked by Flash and Kid Flash. Zatara came behind him on a magic platform with Green Arrow, Canary, Aquaman, Aqualad, Batman, and Robin.

  
“We can’t see you but that doesn’t mean we can’t hear you.”

  
Amah and the kwamis turned around to see Superman floating over their heads with Wonderwoman, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, and Shazam.

  
Zatara mumbled something backward but received a magic shock as a result, confusing him and the League.

  
“The magic being used is on another level. I cannot reverse it.” Zatara stated.

  
Trixx huffed a small chuckle, “That’s no surprise, our magic is far beyond your capability.”

  
Batman stepped forward, glaring ahead but not seeing the three beings he was trying to intimidate, “Who are you? And what have you done to Superboy?”

  
Kaalki chose to respond, “We, ourselves, have done nothing but retrieve the child of our guardian. She, unlike the Kryptonian,” the tiny horse glared at Superman, who did not see it but did have enough sense to look scared for a moment, “will welcome the child like family. Giving him all he needs and was rejected.”

  
Kid Flash growled, “That doesn’t give you the right to turn him into a baby against his will!”

  
Trixx smirked with a giggle, “Oh, how blind you are.”

  
A wave of confusion crossed the League before Aqualad spoke up, “What do you mean by that?”

  
“What was done to the boy was not against his will.”

  
Everyone froze at Kaalki’s statement and she continued, “If you recall, the last thing he said before reverting to his true age was: ‘I choose to accept’. Did it not occur to you that he may have agreed to this?”

  
No one had words to say except Kid Flash who was struggling to argue, “You-you must have manipulated his words! Tricked him!”

  
Before they could counter the teen’s words, the baby began to cry again. Amah quickly got to work rocking him in a soothing motion.

  
“The child is hungry,” Amah said, startling some of those around them who had not expected a third person, “we best get him home and fed soon.”

  
Kaalki nodded, “Agreed, his mother would prefer him home sooner rather than later.”

  
The brown kwami opened a large portal and Trixx gave off another flash illusion as Amah walked through with the baby.

  
“Wait!” was the last clear call they heard before the portal closed. They stood in the center of Marinette’s suite, savoring the silence that cut off the heroes’ babbling.

  
They looked at Marinette, who was closing the patio and curtains before she turned around.

  
“Is that?”

  
Amah smiled and walked confidently to Marinette and carefully gave her the five-month-old baby.

  
The boy stopped crying the moment he was secured in Marinette’s arms. Her magic soothed his as it realized who she was and reached for her. The young magic synchronized with her aged magic as it helped stabilize the boy. His bright blue eyes locked with hers and a faint hint of recognition was seen.

  
“Hello, my son,” she smiled at him as his face was slowly filled with awe, “my real name is Marinette, and I’m your mother. You’re probably wondering how I did what I did, and I promise to explain everything. But for now, we best move quickly before someone tries to separate us.”

  
Marinette focused on Amah, “I’m booked on the next flight to Paris, you will use Kaalki’s voyage to go to my home and settle there until I land. The Miracle Box is also going with you. I can’t risk being found with it in the off chance the League connects me to my son.”

  
Amah bowed her head and Marinette faced the frowning baby in her arms, “I know, my love, but if we wish to be together for longer than a few moments, we will need to split for this one day. I promise you will be the first person I greet when I come home.”

  
Marinette tickled the baby’s shoulder and neck, gaining a giggle and smile from the infant, before handing him back to Amah.

  
The kwamis lifted the Miracle Box as Kaalki opened a portal to Marinette’s home. After all the kwamis safe Tikki passed through the portal, Marinette stopped Amah just before she entered.

  
“I have contacted the Queen and informed her, she will help with the arrangements.”

  
Amah nodded and took the baby through the portal. Once that was done, Marinette began packing and called the front desk to inform them of her leaving.

  
Not two hours later, she entered the airport and waited patiently for her plane to be called.

  
The League could scavage the universe for all she cared. They were not getting her son.

* * *

“Damn it!” Kid Flash screamed as he combed the roof again, still not running into anything or anyone.

  
“Kid! It would be wise to stop now, clearly, they have gone away.”

  
Kid Flash angerly turned to Aqualad, “Clearly! And we don’t have a single clue where they went! They could be halfway across the country for all we know!”

  
“Maybe we do have a clue…”

  
Everyone faced Robin who had his chin in his hand, thinking.

  
Batman walked over to his protege, “Explain.”

  
Robin lifted his head and locked eyes with the Dark Knight, “One of them said ‘his mother’.”

  
Everyone’s eyes widened and some exchanged looks as Superman came down next to Batman, “How does that give us a clue? I thought Superboy said he was my clone?”

  
Robin turned to Aqualad and Kid Flash, who were slowly coming to their own realization of Robin’s thoughts.

  
“Superboy does not have heat vision or flight capabilities,” Aqualad elaborated, gaining everyone’s attention, “it is possible that there may be more to his creation than he was told.”

  
“Yeah,” Kid Flash added, “and he’s technically a Genomorph. Who knows what they had to do to… you know, bring him to life?”

  
“Cadmus knows,” Robin stated, returning his gaze to Batman, “when we first crossed project Kr, the files were triple encrypted, I couldn’t hack it before Guardian found us. But since Cadmus is under investigation now…”

  
“Guardian will have access to the files!” Kid Flash finished, grinning.

  
“We may find that Superboy has a connection to another unknown party,” Aqualad voiced, “if he indeed has a ‘mother’, we may have our clue.”

  
“Or,” Green Arrow annoyedly spoke up, “the person that de-aged and kidnapped him just called herself that cause she’s a psycho.”

  
The three proteges glared at Green Arrow but soon looked shocked at Batman’s next words, “Their lead covers more bases than that theory. Even if you are right, we’ll need all the possible information on Superboy to find him now.”

  
The detective turned to the sidekicks, “Cadmus will be thoroughly investigated, all 52 levels and all information on Superboy. But let’s make one thing clear-”

  
“You should have called!” Flash cut off, crossing his arms and looking over the young teens.

  
Batman glared at Flash before continuing, “End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again.”

  
The three proteges glanced at each other before facing their mentors.

  
“I am sorry,” Aqualad replied, “but we will.”

  
Aquaman stepped forward, “Aqualad, stand down.”

  
“Apologies my king,” the Atlantean bowed his head, “but no.”

  
Aquaman looked momentarily shocked before his pupil continued, “We did good work at Cadmus tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important.”

  
Flash spoke up, “If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-”

  
“The four of us,” Kid corrected, “Superboy added, and it’s not.”

  
“Batman,” Robin walked up, “we’re ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?”

  
Aquaman and Flash turned their heads to Batman who was squinting his eyes. A tense moment passed before the Dark Knight let out a short huff.

* * *

**July 6- Paris, France**

  
The announcement made in French could be heard around the building. A bustling of people could be heard over the idle chats and heartfelt goodbyes. None of that mattered to the secret rising fashion designer MDC as she unloaded from her plane and quickly left.

  
Marinette walked out the airport with her two suitcases and confidently headed for the nanny standing in the clearing with a baby cradled in her arms.

  
Behind the victorian-dressed woman’s left shoulder was a blond-haired woman in yellow, a thin man dressed in light green and brown with glasses, and a hovering robot next to his head. Marinette could see all their smiles, but her primary focus was the baby wrapped snuggly in a fluffy red blanket.

  
The fashion designer stopped in front of the blue and red nanny and placed her luggage next to her before opening her arms. The nanny happily handed the child to his mother who grinned as she lightly squeezed him.

  
“Hello again, My Child. I promised didn’t I?” she spoke with a smile that the five-month-old returned.

  
She turned to the small group and gave a nod which they returned. Amah took one of the suitcases and Max took the other as Chloe signaled her mini limo’s driver to pull up.

  
They loaded into the vehicle and secured themselves and the baby into their seats. Chloe closed and locked the window connecting the driver seat to the back and made sure all the black-tinted windows were rolled up.

  
“Alright, we’re clear now.”

  
As soon as the blond said that, five kwamis emerged from their hiding places and hovered over the small child, who giggled and playfully reached for them.

  
“Has everything been covered?” Marinette asked Chloe and Max.

  
“Max has the final paperwork and history planned out,” Chloe smugly responded, flashing her bee-themed comb, “once it gets into the system, all anyone will ever know is that your boy was adopted from Washington from neglectful parental figures. All we need from you now is a name for the boy.”

  
Marinette smiled and gazed lovingly over the baby that kept reaching for Trixx and Barkk respectively.

  
Tikki giggled as Pollen tried to gain the boy’s interest only to be given a stern look, “It seems he favors Barkk and Trixx.”

  
Max smirked as he pushed up his glasses, which were Kaalki’s Miraculous, “Over the last few hours, he has only wanted to play with Trixx and Barkk. If any of the other kwamis try to play with him, especially Xuppu, he will ignore them or glare at them until they leave.”

  
Marinette chuckled, “So, you’re a hound lover are you?” she questioned the baby as she tickled his sides, earning a laugh from him.

  
Then the new mother tilted her head in thought, “Huh, hound lover…”

  
Chloe smiled and leaned over, “Think of something, Maribug?”

  
Marinette smiled at the blond before turning to her son, “I think Conner would be a good name for you. What do you think?”

  
The boy tilted his head and made his mother giggle, “It means ‘will and desire’ and also ‘hound lover’. I think it suits you well.”

  
The baby looked to be thinking before he smiled and wrapped his small hand around Marinette’s finger.

  
Max smiled and pulled out his laptop as Markov beamed, “Very good, from now on he will be Conner Dupain-Cheng!”

  
Amah smiled, “Conner, welcome to your new home, Paris.”

* * *

**July 8- Mount Justice, Happy Harbor**

Batman walked in front of the three proteges that stood in the recon room as members of the Justice League reconstructed the old headquarters.

  
“This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League,” the Dark Knight informed, “we’re calling it into service again. Since you boys are so determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you’ll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary’s in charge of training, I will deploy you on missions.”

  
“Real missions?” Robin asked.

  
“Yes,” Batman answered, “but covert.”

  
“The League will still handle the obvious stuff,” Flash spoke up and pointed to his symbol, “there’s a reason we have these big targets on our chests.”

  
Aquaman continued, “But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly.”

  
“The four of you will be that team.” Batman finished.

  
“Cool, wait, four?” Robin questioned.

  
Batman looked behind them and the boys turned around to see Martian Manhunter walk towards them with a small Martian girl next to him.

  
“This is the Martian Manhunter’s niece,” Batman introduced, “Miss Martian.”

  
Miss Martian lifted a hand in greeting with a smile, “Hi.”

  
“Liking this gig more every minute,” Kid Flash mumbled to Robin before he walked forward, “Welcome aboard! I’m Kid Flash, that’s Robin, Aqualad, it’s cool if you forget their names.”

  
She brought her hands to her chest and softly replied, “I’m honored to be included.”

  
They walked over to her and welcomed her as she shyly smiled and held her hands behind her back.

  
Aqualad turned away and faced Batman, “The files on Superboy, was Guardian able to acquire them?”

  
“Yes,” Batman pulled out a drive from his belt and held it out. Robin walked up and took it as he activated his holo-screen as the Dark Knight continued, “this is all the information he and I found in Cadmus’ systems regarding Superboy and Project Kr. Most are still encrypted and will need to be worked on over the next few days. The League will-”

  
“The League did not start this mission,” Aqualad interrupted, startling Aquaman and Flash, “liberating Superboy was our desition. We started this mission,” he firmly stated, “we will finish it.”

  
“Look, kid,” Flash tried to reason, “we get that, really, but finding Superman’s clone-”

  
“His name,” Kid Flash corrected annoyedly, “is Superboy.”

  
Robin took over, “And we know whoever took him has serious magic if Zatara couldn’t counter it. But that doesn’t change anything.”

  
“He is our friend,” Aqualad stood tall, “we will work to find him again.”

  
Batman stiffly stood staring at them before squinting, “Fine, but report daily progress to me and inform the League immediately when or if you find a solid lead to Superboy.”

  
The boys smirked and nodded in unison, facing each other as Aqualad said, “Today is the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, before I forget! If any of you want to make fan art based on this, go for it! Just put a link in the comments so I can see it too! 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and have a good day!


	5. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! Please leave comments and kudos if you like this chapter!

**July 12- Paris, France**

  
Being a baby was… an experience.

  
Don’t get him wrong, he loved it. It just took a bit to get used to.

  
For all he remembered, he had never been held or given as much physical contact as he was getting now.

  
Amah, his nanny, who was apparently what his Mom called a Guardian, constantly held him and moved him everywhere he went. When she wasn’t, his Mom was, and even when neither of them were holding him, the kwamis were often cuddling him or playing with him. Even when he was sleeping, a kwami would sleep on him for comfort, usually either Barkk or Trixx.

  
Nanny Amah, as she was officially known to all of Paris, was a great caretaker when his Mom was away or busy. She may not have been exactly human, but neither was he, so who was he to judge? Amah turned out to be a very compassionate and sympathetic nanny. She never got mad or frustrated with him, even when he was refusing to be cooperative: like when he wanted to crawl but ultimately remained on his stomach, which made him fussy. She was always watching him, but for some reason having her eyes on him never bothered him. Amah always dressed in blue and red and at first, it kept reminding him of Superman, his biological father, but after a while, the colors became more associated with his nanny than the Man of Steel.

  
Being a baby… it wasn’t bad, if anything, it was great. He didn’t think he’d like being showered in this much love and attention, but then again, before, he didn’t think he would ever get attention.

  
Marinette, his Mom, wasted no time setting up a room for him. Aunt Chloe helped with the bill and design and it was done by the end of the day. He got a simple room next to his Mom's and across Amah’s room. It was painted a light blue and the ceiling was painted black with actual star constellations done. His crib was made of dark wood and the padding was black, which brought out the red blankets and many plushes he was given. He got a wide window that let in sunlight and gave him a great view of Paris. It was a comfortable place that gave him a feeling of safety and home.

  
He likes his name, Conner Dupain-Cheng. It was something he could call his own and not have expectations placed on him. Honestly, the only expectation that seemed to be placed on him was having some kind of cooking or baking skills, when he was older.

  
Grandma and Grandpere, Mom's parents, were told everything that his Mom knew and they cared about him regardless of his origins. If anything, knowing where he came from and what he went through made them love him even more.

  
Mom’s friends visited often, Aunt Chloe and Uncle Max were nice and cared about him as well. Aunt Chloe, who Pollen lived with, seemed to want to spoil him with gifts, often getting him dog plushes or dog-themed items. She never got him anything too childish since she knew he was more aware than normal babies. Uncle Max, Kaalki’s owner, devoted his time to teaching him the recent history of Paris and its heroes. Apparently, since he didn’t have to learn anything else Max decided to turn storytime into a history lesson. Markov helped by projecting images and clips for him to watch.

  
Speaking of history, he quickly learned that his Mom was a retired superhero and the current protector of powerful and ancient artifacts that could be used to destroy or save the world. Said artifacts were called Miraculous, tied to tiny gods, which were the kwamis, and they could give people superpowers if they knew the magic words. Also, Uncle Max and Aunt Chloe were retired heroes and now just helped Mom keep and protect the secret of the Miraculous.

  
Wow, that was a lot to figure out in five, almost six, days.

  
His magical mother admitted to using the Miraculous the night Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad freed him from his pod and watched everything that happened afterward. Which led to her using the peacock and butterfly Miraculous’ to create and send Amah to get him and turn him into his actual age.

  
He surprisingly didn’t mind much, that may have been his baby instincts telling him this was normal. When his Mom transformed him, his Cadmus programed teachings became subconscious. Mom explained that was because she had to turn his whole body into what it was now, including his mind. She didn’t want to erase anything in his mind, considering that was too much like something Cadmus would do, so she had to push everything the Genomorphs taught him to the back of his mind. The result of that was he could completely understand everything around him, but became unable to communicate beyond facial expressions.

  
At least his glare got the more important messages through.

  
He found his glare most useful in getting Xuppu to leave him alone. The monkey would not stop making faces at him and often showed up at random times to try catching him off guard. He didn’t know if the kwami wanted him to smile, laugh at him, return the faces, or all of the above, but he did not want to. Mom laughed at Xuppu’s constant defeated expressions and told the monkey god that not everyone liked ‘monkeying around’. Conner had long decided he hated monkeys.

  
Two more of his Mom's friends stopped by once, Aunt Kagami and Uncle Luka. The two were married and constantly traveling so they could only stay one day. But they were kind and open-minded when they heard his story. They were also ex-heroes, partnered with Sazz and Longg. They came by and welcomed him; Aunt Kagami stated that when he got older she wished to teach him combat and Uncle Luka offered music lessons. They were interesting people, to say the least, but he could see how much they cared for Mom and him.

  
Sazz and Longg left with them at the end of the day. Mom had requested their kwami’s assistance in finding him in Washington for a time and now that he was found they could return. He was a little sad to see them go just three days after meeting them but they promised to visit.

  
Aunt Alix was Fluff’s owner and she was just as energetic as the rabbit. She was also a superhero in training as her power was time-traveling and she was called only during last resort crisis’. She stopped by at random times as she was training for skating contests and teaching kids how to rollerskate, but she never missed a day.

  
Some of the downsides to his current state was his physical problems.

  
He couldn’t move more than his head, arms, and legs, which meant he struggled to move on his own, especially with his baby fat. He had help moving to places with Amah and his Mom practically at his beck and call, but he still felt frustrated when he couldn’t move on his own.

  
Teething was the other problem. It hurt but he refused to cry over it. Amah and Mom often knew when he needed ointment because they could see when he was on the brink of tears. Mom said it was cute how he wanted to be a little tough guy but she also said it was okay if he wanted to cry. He still refused to cry unless it was unbearable. Even as a baby he wanted some of his pride.

  
Feeding was another matter. He had no choice but to use a bottle as he couldn’t drink from a cup without making a mess. His hands were still gaining strength so holding a spoon was a challenge of itself. He kept trying to spoon his mashed food but ultimately, Mom or Amah would need to feed him.

  
His Mom made him try out all kinds of different pureed fruits and vegetables to see what he liked. They found he favored apples and pears a lot and his grandparents took that as inspiration for a ton of apple and pear flavored pastries. His Mom also over-steamed some rice, enough to make it into a mash, and he liked it a lot. His Grandma took pride in his liking for rice, she could not hold back her coo when she saw his face. Baked and boiled vegetables were good, but he favored ube and yams out of all of them.

  
Overall? Life was pretty good as a baby in Paris.

  
He had everything he could ever want. Nothing seemed to be forced on him or expected. He had freedom. Mom was constantly asking him what he wanted to do or what he liked, and though he couldn’t answer more than yes or no questions she always worked things out perfect for him.

  
Sure there were a couple of days when she’d have to go with Aunt Chloe to go over the next fashion line and discuss models and everything else that goes into a fashion show, but she always made up for the lost time.

  
His favorite time was at night though, when she tucked him into bed in a snug but comfortable wrap and sang lullabies in French. Sometimes she’d slip into English, whether that was because she wanted him to remember the language or she wanted him to remember his homeland, he hadn’t figured out. Still, it was nice, falling asleep to her voice. It seemed to become a reassurance for him that none of what happened was a dream. He wasn’t going to wake back up in a cold pod or in some Justice League building, he was home. He was safe and warm with his Mom close by if he ever needed her.

  
Like tonight, she was singing another lullaby, a Disney one his Genomorph teachings supplied, as he was rocked in her arms around his bedroom.

  
_“A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
_When you’re fast asleep_  
_In dreams, you will lose your heartaches_  
_Whatever you wish for, you keep_  
_Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
_Your rainbow will come smiling through_  
_No matter how your heart is grieving_  
_If you keep on believing_  
_The dream that you wish, will come true”_

  
Mom started with English but in some lines, she switched to French. It didn’t really matter, either way, the Genomorphs had taught him every language on the planet so he understood her. Still, it was nice to hear her voice, soothing with a thick French accent and a slight hint of Chinese from Grandma’s side of the family.

  
Somewhere during the song, she stopped in front of the window. His eyes were dropping but he could see how the moon’s light made Mom’s skin glow and her eyes twinkle like stars. It was capturing moments like this where he was glad the first thing he saw outside of Cadmus was the moon. Superman may cherish the sun, but to Conner, the moon was far more special. Especially when it made Mom look like an angel.

  
Yeah, being a baby is an experience, but one he could get used to, especially with his Mom  
right by his side.

* * *

  
**July 12- Mount Justice, Happy Harbor**

  
“-and that,” Kid Flash finished, “is how we met and lost Superboy on the same day.”

  
“Woah,” Miss Martian said in awe, “you guys weren’t just kidding when Aqualad said you started the mission.”

  
“We were not,” Aqualad stated, “and we will find Superboy once we have a lead.”

  
Miss Martian sat up straighter, “Well, if you need my help, just ask.”

  
Aqualad smiled, “We appreciate the offer.”

  
Kid Flash leaned over the back of the couch and looked over at Robin, who was typing away on a holo screen, “Hey, Robin. You gonna sit down or do you plan on standing by that counter all day?”

  
Robin growled as he walked over to the armchair, never taking his eyes off the screen.

  
“You have been on those files for quite some time,” Aqualad voiced, “what seems to be stumping you?”

  
“This encryption is what,” Robin angrily glared at the screen, “I can’t figure it out.”

  
Kid Flash squinted at the screen, “Are those the Project Kr files? The ones that were triple encrypted?”

  
“Yes!” Robin exclaimed, lifting his hands in the air in defeat, “I translated every other file on Superboy, all were about his development and skill, the progress of his enhanced growth; everything not useful to give us a clue. From what I can tell, all the information that matters to us and can actually be useful is in the Kr files. But I can’t figure out the last encryption!”

  
Aqualad furrowed his eyes and looked at Robin’s screen, “Have you looked for vowel patterns?”

  
Robin tiredly and annoyedly deadpanned at Aqualad, “Are you kidding? That’s the first thing I did. It always ends up gibberish!”

  
“Letter swaps?” Kid asked, moving over to Robin’s other side to look at the screen.

  
“Did that as well,” Robin rubbed a hand down his face, “every possible combination and system on the planet. Nothing.”

  
Aqualad looked over the screen, “After the first two encryptions are used, it seems to almost be translated, but using the wrong encryption can ruin it easily.”

  
“Yeah,” Kid agreed, “not to mention if it needs to be done in a specific way or order.”

  
Miss Martian got curious and flew over the armchair to get a clear look at the screen. She hovered for a minute before landing next to Aqualad with a nervous expression, “Uh, guys?”

  
The three boys turned to her and she shyly spoke, “I’m, uh, not a hacker or tech expert but…”

  
She looked to be contemplating her next words but was scared to speak them, Aqualad noticed and gave her a smile, “It is alright if you wish to offer ideas. A new point of view is often a solution to difficult cases.”

  
Robin smirked, “Yeah, we even listen to Kid’s ideas sometimes.”

  
“Hey!” Kid Flash shouted, “My ideas are amazing, thank you.”

  
Robin smirked at his fast friend, “Amazingly simple you mean.”

  
“Uh… ” Miss Martian nervously mumbled.

  
“It is alright,” Aqualad placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her, “we are listening.”

  
Miss Martian rubbed her arm before she took a breath and spoke, “It looks to me like the final encryption is an anagram.”

  
“A what?” Kid Flash questioned.

  
Robin answered him, “It’s a word scramble. Often used in games and kid puzzles. But I’ve already tried that.”

  
“Did you-” Miss Martian hesitantly countered, “did you do it per word only? Or did you also do it per paragraph?”

  
“Per para- oh!” Robin gasped, “Of course! Miss Martian, you’re a genius!”

  
The young detective quickly got to work on his screen while Kid looked confused, “Uh, what does that change?”

  
The girl of the group spoke up, “When you hear of anagrams, you usually only think of scrambling one word at a time. But if you really want to confuse someone or give yourself a challenge, you can scramble sentences or even paragraphs to make it look totally impossible to solve.”

  
“Well, what do ya know,” Kid Flash grinned and leaned on his arm, “good looks and smart too. Is there anything else to make you more perfect?”

  
Robin elbowed Kid which caused the speedster to grunt, “Hey!”

  
“Robin,” Aqualad cut off Kid Flash before he could say anything more, “did it work?”

  
“Yes!” the bird boy cheered with his fists in the air, “It worked! Miss Martian, you’re a genius!”

  
“You already said that,” Kid grinned, “so, what does it say?”

  
Robin immediately started scrolling through the files, “It looks like we were right. Superboy’s not just a clone of Superman.” The hacker squinted and leaned closer to the screen, “It looks like there was another cloning attempt called ‘Project Match’. A full Kryptonian clone of Superman but it was apparently unstable. Says that ‘Match’ was crazy, wild, and difficult to control even with the Genomorph gnomes. Which led them to experiment with Superman’s DNA. They were trying to get a Kryptonian clone they could control. So to them, it didn’t matter if some of its capabilities, like heat vision and flight, didn’t appear.”

  
“What was the DNA experimented with?” Aqualad asked as he and the others looked over Robin’s shoulders.

  
“Hang on...” Robin scrolled farther down and stopped, “... okay, here. Project Kr… required human DNA-”

  
“What?!” Kid Flash exclaimed.

  
“-and Cadmus was able to get a donor,” Robin continued as if the yellow teen said nothing, “a person that funded the project. Lex Luthor?!”

  
“WHAT?!” the young Flash screamed, pulling his hair.

  
Aqualad grimly asked, “Could Luthor be behind Superboy’s capture? We already established that the one responsible was skilled in the realm of magic.”

  
“It’s possible,” Robin thought out loud, “but Luthor doesn’t get involved with magic often. Not to mention, they said ‘mother’, not ‘father’. Hold on, I want to look through this more.”

  
“Uh,” Miss Martian quietly spoke up, “what does Luthor normally get involved with?”

  
Robin began quickly scrolling through the files while Aqualad and Kid Flash filled Miss Martian in on Lex Luthor and his various attempts to kill Superman.

  
“Here!” Robin gained the others’ attention again, “Says that during testing, Superman and Lex’s DNA were difficult to combine, not to mention lacked key elements that can only be passed from mother to child. They needed a mitochondria DNA donor, so they obtained small samples from a well-known human heroine in Europe. Her DNA not only was compatible with both Superman’s and Luthor’s, but it also stabilized the Kryptonian DNA enough that the Genomorphs would be able to control Superboy. A side note from Desmond states that if they hadn’t used the acquired sample up, they likely would have made another clone with just Superman and the third donor’s DNA.”

  
“A female donor, a possible, ‘mother’,” Aqualad concluded, “who was the heroine?”

  
“Just a sec...” Robin searched the files and stopped at a paragraph, “... ‘superheroine Ladybug’, a Paris hero believed to be human with… magical capabilities.”

  
“Think that’s our kidnapper?” Kid Flash asked.

  
“It is our only lead,” Aqualad stated, then turned to Robin, “contact Batman, we need to inform him of this.”


	6. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz leave comments and kudos if you like the new chapter!

**July 13- Mount Justice, Happy Harbor**

  
_“You have the Justice League’s attention,”_ Batman’s voice stated on a holo screen, with Flash behind his right shoulder and Aquaman behind his left. Various other members of the Justice League watched from holo screens around the Recon room.

  
_“Everyone is here except for Captain Atom, who has a meeting with the president, and the Green Lanterns who’ve been assigned to handle some kind of space problem,”_ Flash added, earning him a Bat-glare of the Dark Knight.

  
Black Canary and Red Tornado stood a distance behind Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian who stood in the center of the Recon room.

  
“Thank you,” Aqualad began, “after some time, we have managed to fully translate the files obtained from Cadmus. And with them, we believe to have found a lead in the kidnapping of Superboy.”

  
The young Atlantean nodded to Robin, who pulled out his portable holo screen and revealed paragraphs from the Kr files.

  
“With these files, we’ve managed to find proof that Superboy is not a full Kryptonian and that he, biologically, has a mother.” Robin stated as he swiped some of the holo screens, which caused copies to appear in front of the League members from where they were, “Because of… complications with another cloning project from before Superboy’s creation, Cadmus began using human DNA to merge with Superman’s. However, the primary human donor’s DNA had difficulty mixing with Superman’s, so they added a third genetic donor. After some searching, it was found that the third donor was female and also a superhero as well.”

  
_“And you believe,”_ Wonder Woman spoke, _“that this woman is the ‘mother’ that was mentioned by Superboy’s captures.”_

  
“After a quick search on the internet,” Kid Flash stepped forward, “we know she is.”

  
Robin pulled up another holo screen and made copies go out to the Justice League members, “The third donor was stated to be Paris’ heroine Ladybug. A well-known magical hero from a few years back that battled against a terrorist holding the entire city hostage under their own emotions. After his defeat and revealing his true identity, fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, Ladybug went off the grid. She’s believed to be retired as well as the other heroes of Paris from back then.”

  
As Robin had spoken, Wonder Woman’s eyes widened in recognition, _“Ladybug?”_

  
Batman squinted at the Amazon, _“You know something.”_

  
Wonder Woman nodded, _“My mother once held the title. It is an honor and privilege to be trusted with the Ladybug Miraculous as it is only given to the most worthy and only during times of crisis. If Superboy is indeed the child of a Ladybug, he will be safer with her and we will find difficulty in taking him back.”_

  
“Safer?” Kid Flash argued, “He was turned into a baby and taken from right in front of us!”

  
Wonder Woman furrowed her eyes, _“If a Ladybug was indeed the one to acquire him, then attempting to take him from her will be the equivalent of stealing a cub from its mother. Ladybugs are extremely protective of others, especially people they see as their family or friends. The current Holder of the Ladybug Miraculous may already see Superboy as her son.”_

  
_“And the infant transformation?”_ Aquaman questioned.

  
The Amazon glared, _“It was stated in the report that Superboy is not even a year old. She may have seen his forced growth as robbing his childhood. If one Miraculous is in circulation, surely others are as well. The butterfly we saw may have been the work of the Butterfly Miraculous, which is capable of transforming warriors for its Holder. If the magic is mastered, it can transform a person into anything the Holder desires. Even a child.”_

  
Aqualad stepped forward, “Are you suggesting that we stop searching for Superboy?”

  
Wonder Woman looked to be contemplating her next words, _“... … Searching for him should still be a priority, just so we can be sure he is alright. But attempting to remove him from Ladybug’s protection is not. If you manage to find her, speak with her before you take action. Do NOT attempt any kind of force. Miraculous Holders wield powers rivaling that of the gods.”_

  
Many of the superheroes stiffened at Wonder Woman’s statement of Ladybug’s potential power level and all nodded their heads in unison. Batman remained stiffly indifferent, safe a slight squinting of his eyes as he told the Team, _“You may continue the search for Superboy and by extension Ladybug, but report your leads and discoveries. Do not engage the heroine until given orders to do so, and refrain from provoking Ladybug.”_

  
The Team nodded and the holo screens disconnected as the lights came back on in the recon room. Black Canary and Red Tornado remained in the room to talk while the Team headed back to the kitchen.

  
Robin got to work on his holo screen as soon as they chose their places around the island. Miss Martian checked the oven which was baking brownies. Aqualad stood by and watched the speedster pace between the kitchen and living room.

  
Kid Flash clenched his teeth in frustration, “Great! Now we have to worry about god-like powers too! What else can we not expect?”

  
‘Please don’t let that jinx us.’ Robin mentally begged as he searched for information on Ladybug.

* * *

  
**July 13- Paris, France**

  
“-and that is how Ladybug and Chat Noir managed to save Paris with the first Miraculous Team.”

  
Max finished his tale as Markov let the image of the Miraculous Team from Hero Day be displayed for a few seconds longer before turning off the holo screen.

  
“Well, Conner? Did you find the story fascinating?” the little robot asked the small toddler in a black onesie with red feet and cuffs.

  
Conner tilted his head before smiling a bit and nodding in response to Markov’s question. Just to prove his liking, he clapped his hands a bit which made his Uncle Max smile.

  
“Thank you, Conner. I’m glad there is another person in the world that appreciates the historical moments of Paris’ not-so-long-ago past. Unlike some people...” the genius’ eyes went to the right of Conner’s red baby bean bag.

  
Conner turned his head enough to see Plagg, Xuppu, and Roarr sleeping on a couch pillow on the floor with Kaalki, Tikki, Wayzz, and Trixx looking over them with expressions ranging from annoyance to disappointment.

  
“Oh, the least you could do was sleep after the story!” Tikki frustratedly shouted just an eighth of a centimeter from Plagg’s face.

  
The result of the red kwami’s actions was all three of the sleeping kwamis were startled awake. Each gave their own different drowsy and exhausted groans. Conner giggled with Trixx at the scene.

  
“Sugarcube! Why do you do this to me?” the black cat asked, egging on his ‘painful headache’.

  
Kaalki raised a brow, “You should know full well why she does. Your rudeness is immeasurable sometimes.”

  
Roarr yawned, “Can’t felines get a good catnap around here?”

  
Xuppu nodded, “Yeah, resting a little bit isn’t a crime!”

  
“No, but it is disrespectful to be ‘resting’,” Wayzz added air quotes, “while another is speaking.”

  
“Oh, come on, Wayzz!” Plagg complained, “We lived through those events, it’s all old news to us.”

  
“Ugh, Plagg, you’re really starting to get on my nerves!” Tikki growled.

  
The cat smirked, “But you love me, Sugarcube~!”

  
Tikki glared in response as Amah walked into the living room with an apron on. Barkk and Mullo zoomed past her to hover over Conner.

  
“It is lunchtime, Mademoiselle Marinette was wondering if you had plans, Monsieur Max.”

  
Max straightened his glasses, “Missing a Dupain-Cheng meal is a crime. I would be more than happy to join if Marinette will have me.”

  
Amah nodded with a smile and reached for Conner, placing him on her hip and walking towards the dining room. Max and Markov followed with the kwamis zooming past them.

  
The large circular table was set for three plus a baby and 16 kwamis. A platter of various snacks was placed in the center, which was already surrounded by the kwamis, and the high chair was placed next to the seat closest to the window. Amah seated Conner securely in his seat as Max sat across the table with Markov plugging into the outlet next to him.

  
“I’m glad you came over, Max,” Marinette said as she walked in with three plates in her hands, two of which Amah took from her and placed at their seats as Marinette gave Max his serving, “thank you for spending time with Conner while we were cooking.”

  
Max smiled gratefully, “It was no trouble, Marinette. Markov and I find it nice to have friends that listen, no matter their age. And I find it enjoyable to inform Conner of your accomplishments during our teen years.”

  
Marinette took her seat at Conner’s left as Amah sat at his right with a bowl of rice mash in her hands. Conner reached for the spoon which Amah let him grab tightly. He was getting better at holding the spoon, now he practiced holding it while figuring out how to make it move with his chubby hands and arms.

  
The young mother took a bite of her meal before looking over to Max, “Still, it’s nice to have you all here. How have your upgrades to the latest hologram technology gone? You said before that the three-dimensional hologram display was almost complete.”

  
Max pushed his glasses, “Yes it is. Markov and I have nearly finished the last of the glitches and found a suitable test display to work with. Once it is 100% functional, people everywhere will be seeing hologram advertisements and soon even three-dimensional recordings.”

  
Marinette nodded then looked over to Conner, who was making a face at his spoon which was wobbling a lot and spilling most of the food back into the bowl. She giggled and reached for the spoon and he reluctantly let her take it and scoop rice mash. Marinette held the food just a couple of centimeters from his face and Conner leaned in and ate the food. His Mom gave him an encouraging smile as he kept eating this way, getting used to it despite the embarrassment.

  
The house phone rang and Amah stood up from her seat to answer it, walking calmly from the table to the pink phone between the kitchen and dining area.

  
“Hello, you have reached Mademoiselle Marinette’s residence…. Bonjour, Mademoiselle Chloe, Mademoiselle Marinette is eating with little Conner…. Yes, I shall,” she lowered the phone and faced Marinette, “Mademoiselle Chloe requests your opinion on a matter with the newest models.”

  
Marinette smiled, gave the spoon back to Conner, who tried once again to feed himself, and moved to take the phone. She immediately got to talking about new models as Amah walked back to her seat and watched Conner struggle with his spoon. The boy tried every possible way to move the spoon, but failed, and gave his Nanny a reluctant and frustrated expression as he stuck the utensil out towards her. Amah just smiled warmly and began to help Conner eat.

  
“Yes, that will do. Call me if anything comes up. Au revoir.”

  
Marinette hung up the phone after a few minutes and walked back to her seat, where she took out her cell phone and un-muted it.

  
“Forget to do that after your latest piece?” Max asked, nearly finished with his meal.

  
The fashion designer nodded, “Yup, just like last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and, well, since forever.”

  
“Perhaps you will be interested in a new addition to your phone?” Markov asked from his charging station, “Max and I have developed a helpful new setting that will turn your device to certain settings at certain times.”

  
Marinette looked intrigued, “That may be just what I need. Think we can talk about it after we finish Cadmus?”

  
Max smiled over his finished plate, “Of course, and speaking of Cadmus, Markov?”

  
The little blue and green bot smiled as he stopped charging and hovered over the center of the table and the kwamis. Everyone, even Conner focused as Markov displayed a hologram of data, stolen from Cadmus without their knowledge.

  
“It was discovered that your DNA, as well as Superman’s, were indeed used to create Conner. However,” Max pushed his glasses up with a serious expression, “it appears that the DNA of Ladybug was used as a binding for Superman’s and the original human donor, Lex Luthor.”

  
“Lex Luthor is involved in this? Why am I not surprised?” Marinette glared at the data.

  
“Yes, and it appears that the man also wanted a means of programming the boy,” Markov added as he stopped at a file, “a code phrase was to be used as a password to have unlimited access to his mind without his knowledge. There also seems to be another project connected to him, a means of suppressing his human DNA to enhance his Kryptonian powers.”

  
Marinette’s expression turned grim, “Suppressing his human DNA would also mean suppressing mine. And my magic is the only thing working to keep Conner stable. If my DNA, by extension my magic, was suppressed, it may have caused irreversible damage.”

  
Max frowned, “Yet another reason to go through with our plan. Are you still free then?”

  
The mother in the room smirked, “Of course, I’m not letting anything get in my way with this.”

  
“Even if Superman showed up?” Markov asked, the holo screen disappearing.

  
Marinette’s expression did not have words to describe it. Even ‘malicious’ would easily be the understatement of the century.

* * *

  
**Conner’s P.O.V.**

  
He wasn’t sure how to feel about being related to Superman’s arch-enemy, but he was glad Luthor never came for him that night. And he was also glad his Mom was not facing him when Markov asked that: Uncle Max looked close to fainting and Markov seemed on the brink of shutting down.

  
The ‘plan’, from what he heard, was to curse Cadmus and the people involved with his creation and stealing of his Mom’s DNA, as well as those responsible for funding and encouraging the project. It wasn’t going to be too bad, by that he means no one would die, it just meant that a lot of people will be plagued by bad luck and misfortune. All the kwamis and the current Holders of Miraculous’ were going to contribute to the curse, from what he gathered, that was going to ensure that the curse lasted and did its job well.

  
He was relieved when it was stated the Genomorphs were spared from the curse and Mom planned on blessing them with good fortune with Tikki’s help. She had understood that the Genomorphs were rebelling despite not hearing their mental conversation before Desmond turned into a monster. Mom hoped it would be enough to help them and keep them safe, he hoped it would be enough to ensure their freedom, like his.

  
His Mom had set a date for Uncle Max, Aunt Chloe, Uncle Luka, Aunt Kagami, and Aunt Alix to all meet together to begin the spell. From what the kwamis said there had not been a reason to curse others like this since ancient times, so it was a big deal to them.

  
He didn’t really care about the curse, honestly, he didn’t care for the scientists there at all. But it made him feel good knowing his Mom would go this far for him, that she cared about him this much.

  
His Mom loved him, and he loved her… it felt like that love was all he ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Lots of new fiction ideas popping up like crazy in my head and trying to upload new chapters asap. 
> 
> Lotta work and little time topped only so much inspiration! 
> 
> Plz understand and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
